Fallen
by peanut0565
Summary: What if the fight with count Dooku ended differently? what do i mean by differently, well read chapter 1 and you will see.... COMPLETED!
1. Fight

**Fallen**

**By Peanut0565**

**Authors' Note: I own nothing of star wars...sadly...and yes i am very cruel so you know before reading this...' Enjoy and Reviews PLEASEEE**

**Chapter 1: Fight**

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi you've killed today, Dooku" Anakin hissed.

"We'll take him together - You go in slowly on the..." Obi-wan started to say to Anakin.

"No, I'm Taking him now!" Anakin growled advancing towards Dooku.

"Anakin, No!" Obi-wan tried to call him back but it was already to late.

Anakin gets to Dooku. Dooku smiles faintly as he approached. Anakin rose his lightsaber to strike. At the last moment, Dooku pushs his arm outward and unleases a onslaught of Force lightning apon Anakin, and hurls him across the room, slamming him into a far wall. Anakin slumps down to the floor, half conscious.

"As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours" Dooku says as he advances towards Obi-wan.

"I dont think so" Obi-wan replies calmly raising his lightsaber and ignites it. Count Dooku smiles seeing this.

Obi-wan advances quickly, swinging at Dooku's head. Dooku parries the attack easily. As they fight, it becomes clear that Dooku is a great sowardsman.

"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me. Yoda holds you in such high esteem." Dooku mocks him almost.

Dooku parries another cut and then thrusts. Obi-wan takes a step back swiftly, breathing somewhat heaavily.

"Come, come Master Kenobi. Put me out of my misery" Dooku mocks again.

Obi-wan gets a fresh grip on his lightsaber and advances again. For a moment, he is able to drive Dooku off. Then Dooku shows off his superior skills and forces Obi-wan to retreat again. Dooku increases the momentum of his attack. Obi-wan is pushed past the limit to be able to defend himself. Dooku presses on, swinging his lightsaber at Obi-wan's arm, severing it completely off. Obi-wan's lightsaber drops with the rest of his arm to the floor. Dooku swipes again just narrowly taking Obi-wans' leg off, instead its just a very deep gash on his thigh.

Obi-wan stumbles back, but trips falling to the ground. Dooku raises his lightsaber for a finishing move. Obi-wan glances up at him in pain as he helplessly grips onto his severed arm, on the brink of unconsciousness. Dooku's lightsaber flashs down and clashes against Anakin's Lightsaber. Dooku glares at Anakin eye to eye.

"That's brave of you, boy - but foolish. I would have thought you'd have learned your lesson" He hissed.

"I am a slow learner" Anakin replied smoothly, trying to hide his worry for his masters' safety.

Anakin charges at Dooku in almost pure rage. The force of his attack catchs Dooku slightly off balance. Anakin's lightsaber flashs pushing dooku back.

"You have unusual powers, young Padawan. But not enough to save you this time" Dooku said calmly.

"Don't bet on it!" Anakin hissed.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan's raspy voice called out, some how he had managed to pull his lightsaber to him with his only hand left using the force. He tossed it over to Anakin just barely able to get it to him.

Anakin attacks Dooku with pure rage and now two lightsabers at his disposal. Anger is evident in his attacks. Dooku keeps retreating from Anakin. Dooku is getting desperate, he is pushed back to the wall. Suddenly without warning Dooku thrusts his arm at Anakin just touching his chest and firing a force lightning directly onto him. Making Anakin fall backwards into the wall hard again knocking him out cold this time. Dooku stands up fully, taking a small sigh of relief, as he starts to advance towards the fallen Anakin. To dispose of him first, then Obi-wan.

Dooku stops sensing something. He turns around to see a small green troll.

"Master Yoda" He says.

"Count Dooku" Yoda replies.

"You have interfered with our plans for the last time." Dooku uses the force to pick up some machinery, and tosses it at the jedi master. Yoda recovers and deflects the machinery with ease. Dooku then cuases some boulders from above Yoda to fall. Yoda again deflects the boulders and lets them fall around him. Dooku fires a force lightning. Yoda deflects it at throws it back at the enraged Dooku.

"Powerful you have become, Dooku. The dark side I sense in you" Yoda sighs.

"I have become more powerful than any Jedi. Even you, my old Master" Dooku says then fires another onslaught of force lightning at Master Yoda, who deflects each blast.

"Must to learn you still have" Yoda speaks calmly.

"It is obvious this contest will not be decided by our knowledge of the force, but by our skills with a lightsaber" Dooku says then reignites his lightsaber and whirls it in a formal salute.

Master Yoda draws his lightsaber, as Dooku charges across the ground at Yoda. He rains down blows upon the tiny Jedi Master. Yoda doesnt move he just parries every thrust that Dooku dishes out. Dooku's energy starts to drain as his strokes become slower.

Yoda then goes on the attack, he flies forward at Dooku, who is forced to retreat. Master Yoda is the true swordsman of the two, which is apparent now. Finally, their blades cross and the fighting slows.

"Fought well You have...My old Padawan" Yoda sighs.

"The battle is far from over. This is just the beginning" Dooku replies. He uses the force to pull one of the cranes in the hanger and lets it drop down towards the fallen Obi-wan. Unfortunatly Obi-wan is unconscious. Yoda closes his eyes and concentrates to stop the crane from falling. Dooku takes this time and makes a run for it, up to the ship's ramp. He glances one last time before entering the ship. The sound of the ship's engines are heard starting up, and it takes off. Yoda pushs the crane aside and lets it fall just to the side of Obi-wan and turns too the ship, but realizes it had already taken off.

Yoda, exhausted, takes a few deep breathes then grabs his cane again, hobbling over to the fallen Obi-wan.

Anakin had just awoken from the noise of the ship taking off and slowly got to his feel. He caught his breathe slowly also making his way over to his fallen master.

**Authors' Note**: chapter 1 ladies and gentlemen! lol how will this affect Anakin? we shall see...


	2. Pain

**Authors' Note: review answerin timee...**

**The Dancing Cavalier: **thanks, yea i thought of this the last time i watched Episode 2...'

**Chapter 2: Pain**

Anakin gotten to his master and sat down next to him, taking his upper torso and head into his arms.

"master...please wake up" He said with a concerned voice gently shaking him.

"Come on, Master" Anakin coaxed a bit more.

Obi-wan's eyes fluttered open, wincing at the world of pain he found himself in. Also dealing with the fact that his right arm was missing from the shoulder down, which was just painful to think about. He avoided looking at it. He looked up at his padawan smiling weakly.

"Im awake..." He said with a hoarse like voice starting to try and sit upward, "Help me up..." He mumbled. Anakin got out from under him and helped him into standing position, holding onto his left arm to keep him up right. His face was unnaturally pale, and blood dripped profoundly from what was left of his arm.

"Get you to the healers now, we must" Yoda spoke from behind the master/padawan team, refering to Obi-wan.

Padme rushed into the hanger along with a few guards. She ran straight to where Yoda, Obi-wan, and Anakin were.

"Help them get to the ship now!" Padme ordered the guards instantly. Anakin started to lead Obi-wan towards the ship, following Yoda. Padme followed all of them, she sighed heavily seeing Obi-wans' injuries. Anakin glanced back at her and smiled weakly, concern for his master was evident in his expression. Obi-wan was leaning heavily on Anakin's side, he was just barely able to limp with his thigh injury, and going on without most of one limb made him feel rather unbalanced.

They finally reached the ship that Padme had came on, and flew back to the main base on genosis. From there they flew back to Corusant, and the Jedi temple. Obi-wan was immediatly taken to the healers' wing and brought into surgery to prep his stub of an arm for a prosteic and attach one. Anakin did not leave his masters' side for nothing, it was not until the Healers' told him he could not come into the surgery room did he leave his masters' side.

During the surgery Anakin took refuge in the waiting room, pacing back and forthe. Padme was there to try and comfort him, but she was getting a bit unnerved as well to see Anakin the way he was.

"Anakin Please sit down" Padme asked patting her palm on the seat next to her. Anakin seemed to be in a trance and kept pacing. At this rate there was going to be a worn mark where he had paced.

A healer came out after a few hours. Anakin had finally sat down much to his dismay. He jumped up when he saw the healer came towards him.

"How is he?" He asked before the healer could start talking.

"He will be fine, we put on a prosteic metal arm that should function fully, now he just needs time and rest, here I shall show you to his room" The healer smiled weakly. He lead Anakin and Padme down the corridor, and entered the 5th room on the right.

Anakin stepped in looking at his unconscious master. He laid peacefully sleeping on the bed. The gold metallic arm laid to his right, and his real arm to his left above the blankets. The blanket covered from his chest down. The new arm he had been given was gold, metallic, shiny, it looked like a skeletal version of a human arm and hand, rather thin, and bony looking.

By this time the Healer had left, Anakin hadnt noticed, he walked up to Obi-wans' right side and touched his new arm slightly. One tear fell from one of his eyes and fell onto the metal arm. He grabbed a chair and sat down next to his master.

"I am sorry, master..." He whispered so silently that even Padme, who was sitting in one of the chairs next to the wall, couldnt hear.


	3. Aftermath

**Authors' Note: review answerin time..**

**Knight Kenobi Of Eryn Lasgalen: **long username o.o anyways enjoy!

**lil-kenobi-greenleaf: **I WILL! yea i never saw one like the one i am trying to pull off and that just drives me more so to do it '

**Leela74: **thanks, i go for the interesting and unique! hahaha '

**Chapter 3: Aftermath**

It had been several hours since Obi-wan was out of surgery. Anakin had been sitting by his side ever since, nearly falling asleep. Padme had left to do work. A few nurses had stopped in somewhat frequently trying to coax him out of that room so they could examine him, to make sure he had no injuries from the battle, but all had falled.

Master Windu came into the room after a few hours. Anakin hadnt noticed him until he was on the opposite side of Obi-wan.

"Anakin..." He started. "You should really go and get checked out by the healers"

"I want to stay with my master." Anakin yawned.

"You are falling asleep, you wont do him good if you are asleep when he wakes up" Mace sighed.

"but.." Anakin was about to reply.

"Anakin go get checked out now and get some sleep too" Mace said with an authoritive tone.

"Yes Master..." Anakin mumbled standing up from his chair and stiffly walking out the door. Mace followed him to make sure he went where he was suppose to go. Anakin meet up with one of the healers' and she led him into one of the examination rooms. Mace went back to his usual business after making sure Anakin did so fact make it to the Healers to be examined.

"Im fine really, this isnt necessary" Anakin whined sitting down on the huge comfy chairs.

"We are just making sure, from what we heard it was quite a battle.." The healer said pulling out a small light and flashing it in one of his eyes then the other.

"yes it was..." Anakin smiled weakly.

The healer continued to examine his head for any cuts or scraps. She reached the back of his head and touched a very tender spot, for Anakin winced a pulled forward slightly. The healer looked at him for a second, as he straightened out again.

"Did you hit your head during the fight?" She asked.

"I was thrown into the wall...twice" He winced remembering the power behind both force lightning attacks.

"O dear..." The healer replied pushing his hair aside so she could get a closer look at his head, there was a small scratch. If it were on any other part of the body it would be nothing to worry about, but the head was a different case.

"We need to do some further testing, a cat scanwill be required to make sure this is just not a scratch" The healer said. Anakin sighed in frustration, this was alot more then he had thought, he wanted to get back to his master...Now.

"Alright..." He mumbled following the healer to the room where they did the cat scans.

An hour later Anakin finished the cat scan thing and was waiting in the room he was in before for the healer to return.

She did after a few minutes with a file.

"So am i good to go now?" Anakin asks eager to get out of that room.

"For now yes...but you should rest now. See you have a bad concusion and it looks like your skull was pushed in slightly making a dent... We will have to watch you carefully for a day or so.." The Healer said. "If you feel any dizziness or have any terrible headaches I want you to come here immediatly, now go off and get some sleep, I shall com you when your master wakes, ok?" She continued.

"Ok..." Anakin sighed leaving the room. He swayed slowly down the corridors away from the healers' wing and went to the quarters which he and Obi-wan shared. He didnt even make it to his room he was so tired, he went to the couch in the living room and just collapsed face first into it, falling asleep quickly.


	4. Adjusting

**Authors' Note: review answerin timee...**

**Jedi-Keliam-Kenobi(both reviews...): **yea i am cruel...but you knew that already didnt you hahaha...i shall try and keep up with you demands for updates...

**Chapter 4: Adjusting**

"Anakin...Answer me...Anakin..." The comlink vibrated with a voice that belonged to Jedi Healer Bant. A well known Jedi Healer, and a close friend to Obi-wan. Anakin opened one of his eyes turning his head out from the pillow filled couch he was laying on. It felt like he had just been thrown into and through 10 walls. His head ached as he grabbed the comlink with one hand and pulled it towards him, still keeping half of his face buried in the pillow.

"What..?" He said yawning at the end. He wanted, and needed to sleep more. This headache he had was the worse one he has ever had, and his back ached too.

"Ive been trying to contact you for the last hour!" Bant said through the comlink. This struck a chord with Anakin, he unburied the rest of his face sitting up arching his eyebrow slightly in confusion.

"Why? whats wrong?" Anakin asked with a slightly heighten tone of concern.

"Nothing, I am just informing you that Obi-wan is awake!" Bant said gleefully. Anakin couldnt see it but he knew she was grinning on her end.

"Ill be down right away" Anakin said cutting off the connection then sprint walked to the door of the apartment and opened the door, then jog off down to the healers' wing. That woke him up fully.

He turned the corner sharply into the healers' wing going down to Obi-wans' room. He swirled around the doorframe stopping immediatly. Relief flushed over him to see his master awake, and sitting up. One of the healers' was holding his metallic arm, and poking it for reflexes making sure everything was in order. Obi-wan adverted his attention away from the healer and looked up at Anakin.

"Good to see you walking, Anakin" He smiled weakly.

"Good to see you awake, Master" Anakin returned the weak smile.

"Can i go now?" Obi-wan asked looking at the healer.

"Yes, it seems your new arm is working fine" Obi-wan winced slightly, the faint image of his arm being cut off pasted through his mind.

"No worries master, everything will be fine" Anakin said trying to comfort him after seeing and sensing the sudden wince of his master. Obi-wan opened his eyes again nodding in reassurance towards his padawan. Anakin felt as if his master had changed some how, he was different slightly but he couldnt place it. Maybe it was just the fact that he is trying to cope with the fact that he now has a metal right arm instead of his real one. Hopefully that is it, and he will return to his old self after awhile.

"I am all done" The healer said looking up at Obi-wan and smiling. Obi-wan stood up flexing his new arm a bit, the metal clashing on metal could be heard faintly.

"Lets go, Anakin" Obi-wan said moving towards him in the graceful stride he had, it was slightly altered due to the fact of his leg injury that was skin recovered but the muscle that was damaged is still recovering.

"Yes Master" Anakin smiled following Obi-wan out the door.

They went back to their quarters. Anakin went to his room and retired for the day, still needing sleep. Obi-wan decided to head to the Room of A Thousand Fountains. He found that that was his favorite room in the whole Jedi temple. A great place for meditating, it was calm and serene, and He knew no one would bother him.

He sauntered over to one of the big trees and sat down at the base of its trunk. He figured meditation would do him some good, especially right now. He sat cross-legged and closed his eyes. He replayed the fight in his head. Over and over again, he pin-pointed the exact moment he had faltered. He thought he could be Count Dooku, but as things are now it seems he could not. He starts to think he is weak. He couldn't stop his padawan, what made him think he could take on a former jedi turned dark. One of the greatest jedi of that time, as he thought. He continued to meditate on this.


	5. Nightmares

**Authors' Note: answerin review timee...once again**

**Jedi-Keliam-Kenobi: **of course i am evil...hehehe. and i noticed you tend to go a little crazy on the cliffies...hahaha thats just great...lol

**Leela74: **too badd...' ill always tell you went i update or try to tell you or something lol

**Piper Halliwell2: **thanks, yea i was thinking about leaving Anakin in there, but i guess part of me wanted Mace to drag him out of there too so yea...

**lil-kenobi-greenleaf: **yea i know whatcha mean...lol

**Chapter 5: Nightmares**

Obi-wan had returned to the apartment after several hours of meditating. It took him awhile to relax and find his center. Longer then he would have liked. It was nearing the late hours of night by the time he returned. He swayed down the short hallway of his apartment taking a slight pause glancing into his padawans' room. He was sleeping soundly. He smiled at this then entered his own dark room. Thankfully he knew it so well he could manuvuer threw it in the dark. He collapsed face first onto his bed, wrapping himself in the covers, slowly drifting off into sleep.

_"As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours" Dooku says as he advances towards Obi-wan._

_"I dont think so" Obi-wan replies calmly raising his lightsaber and ignites it. Count Dooku smiles seeing this._

_Obi-wan advances quickly, swinging at Dooku's head. Dooku parries the attack easily. As they fight, it becomes clear that Dooku is a great sowardsman._

_"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me. Yoda holds you in such high esteem." Dooku mocks him almost._

_Dooku parries another cut and then thrusts. Obi-wan takes a step back swiftly, breathing somewhat heaavily._

_"Come, come Master Kenobi. Put me out of my misery" Dooku mocks again._

_Obi-wan gets a fresh grip on his lightsaber and advances again. For a moment, he is able to drive Dooku off. Then Dooku shows off his superior skills and forces Obi-wan to retreat again. Dooku increases the momentum of his attack. Obi-wan is pushed past the limit to be able to defend himself. Dooku presses on, swinging his lightsaber at Obi-wan's arm, severing it completely off. Obi-wan's lightsaber drops with the rest of his arm to the floor. Dooku swipes again just narrowly taking Obi-wans' leg off, instead its just a very deep gash on his thigh._

_Obi-wan stumbles back, but trips falling to the ground. Dooku raises his lightsaber for a finishing move. Obi-wan glances up at him in pain as he helplessly grips onto his severed arm, on the brink of unconsciousness. Dooku's lightsaber flashs down ...'_

"Master! Master Wake up!" Anakin tries to pin down Obi-wan so he doesnt wrestle more in his sleep that would possibly hurt himself more.

"Master! Wake Up!" Anakin shouted at his master again, seeing he is still not waking from this nightmare he must be having. He continues to struggle against Anakins' grip.

After a few moments Obi-wan finally had awoken, his eyes shot open widely as he was breathing heavily. He glanced around in a slight panicy sense then stared at his padawan who was on top of him pinning his arms down into the bed.

"Finally..." Anakin sighed under his breathe letting go of Obi-wan and then just sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Im sorry Anakin..." Obi-wan apologized sitting up.

"You were dreaming about the battle on genosis, werent you?" Anakin stated, in a half question. Obi-wan sighed relaxing his body more from the adrenaline that seemed to had built up.

"Yes..." Obi-wan said shakily.

"well if you need to talk, Im here." Anakin said, standing up yawning.

"I am going back to sleep..." Anakin mumbled heading back to his room and shutting his door behind him.

Obi-wan just sat there. He didnt want to go back to sleep again, fearing he would have the same dream again. He knew he would have to sleep sometime though, face this nightmare like any other. He just didnt want to right now, he didnt have the strength. He stood up and walked into the main living area of their apartment then headed into the kitchen pouring himself a cup of juice. He had started using his left arm more, as if the mechinal one wasnt functional. He feared the power it held, it was undoubtfully stronger then any human arm, because he remembered when he had first awoken in the healers' room he had grabbed the glass of water that was on the table infront of him with the new arm, and before he could lift it towards him the glass shattered within his fingers. Of course he didnt feel the glass hit his hand at all, but the fact that he couldnt control the ammount of pressure on the glass feared him a bit. Then again he thought he would learn to master it at some point in time.

He finished pouring the glass of juice with his left arm and put the juice container back in the fridge. He looked at the glass of juice, deciding to test his new arm out again, and hoping he should have better luck then the first time. He grabbed it slowly and as gently as he could pulling it up. He had successfully made it to his mouth before he pushe a little too hard on the glass and it shattered the glass pieces fell to the floor as the juice ran down his metal arm. He hissed in frustration grabbing a near by towel and cleaned off his mechinal arm then the mess he had made on the floor picking up the pieces of glass up and tossing them out.


	6. Unleashed

**Authors' Note: review answering time folks... '**

**Jedi-Keliam-Kenobi: **yes it is mate...it is...lol and yea i know how it feels for people to read fanfics and like be on the edge until the person updates then they never update...you know how it goes...i want to be the opposite of that really...i think that is why you folks like me...that or the fact that i am truely cruel to Obi-wan...lol

**The Dancing Cavalier: **yea poor obi-wan pats/ruffles Obi-wans' hair, or tries to, then realizes she is too short to do that, instead just puts hand on obi-wans' back and rubs it reinsuringly... hahaha '

**Chapter 6: Unleashed**

Obi-wan paced the living area of the apartment for a few moments deciding what to do with this time he had, in which he would usually sleep. It glanced at the clock it was nearly 3 am. It would be at least 3 more hours until Anakin awoke. He didnt want to sleep again, nor meditating was not the solution either. Sparring with the combat droids would do. He could master his new arm that way as well, and hopefully get rid of this weak feeling he had.

He walked over to the counter grabbing a notepad and pen quick. He scribbled a note on it quickly saying he had went to the training rooms, and left it for Anakin to see. He then started out of his apartment down to the training rooms. He hadnt been roaming around the temple at this time of night in years. He swayed down to the training rooms entering them and turning on the lights. They were deserted, just the way he liked them. Aside from sparring with Anakin he prefered to train by himself usually. He walked over to the rack of practice sabers and grabbed one and then activated one of the combat training droids, he set it at his usually high starting point at Level 34(levels at the rank of a well trained jedi knight).

He ignited his practice saber as the droid did theirs. Obi-wan waited for the droid to make the first move, a few moments of silence passed the the droid sprung into attack. Obi-wan defended himself, clashing sabers with the droid, looking apon its emotionless face. He bounced backwards and charged it, thrusting towards its mid-section to slice it in half. The droid expertly blocked it. Before the droid could make an advancement move Obi-wan unleased a series of thrusts, that the droid could barely keep up with. Emotions of the dark side were evident in Obi-wans' attacks, his fear, his anger, his hatred, they were all being unleased in an onslaught of attacks. Finally the droid was cut down before Obi-wan realized what he was doing.

Another droid as usual activated by itself from the signal last one falling, this one went straight to level 40(Jedi Master level) and sprung on Obi-wan. Obi-wan being caught up in all this turned around and attacked the new droid. The new combat droid kept its ground just defending off the jedi knight. Obi-wan was tiring, though his mind was in a trance of the unleashing of all his pent-up emotions. The droid was finally able to advance an attack on Obi-wan. Obi-wan was starting to begin to regain his former calmness and jedi like personality back when he realized it was too late is had just narrowly missed an attack from the droid, but it had combined another move just after it nailing Obi-wan hard in the back of the head with the practice saber. Thankfully it was only a practice saber, though it was a hard enough blow to make Obi-wan fall face first into the patted ground, falling unconscious. The droid read that Obi-wan was no longer conscious and deactivated itself.

_elsewhere..._

"master...whats wrong?" Anakin mumbled in his sleep, slightly able to feel his masters' encounter with the dark side. He awoke groggily by these feelings that were vibrating from his bond with his master then felt a disturbance in the force, in their bond, it was even worse then what he had felt before. He glanced at the clock...it was 5:30 am, a half hour before the time he usually wakes up.

He cleaned himself up quickly then searched the appartment slowly. He came apon his masters' note. 'I am in the training rooms' it said. Anakin sprinted down there quickly, the concern for his master rising every second. He swung open the doors to the training rooms to see the lights were already on. He scanned the area finding his master face first on the ground, he rushed over to him, knocking over the deactivated combat droid that was infront of him. He knelt down to his master, flipping Obi-wan onto his back.

"Master wake up" Anakin said prodding his master.

Obi-wan came around opening his eyes to see Anakin.

"Morning padawan.." He said in his usual cheerful voice sitting up, rubbing the back of his head from the blow of the combat droid, not completely realizing what had happened yet.

"What happened!" Anakin asked.

"Ummm...training accident i guess" Obi-wan shrugged. Not really knowing what to tell him, since He himself didnt really know. He remembered activating the combat droid, and it starting to attack, but everything after that was a blur almost. Though he did get the feeling of darkness clouding over what had happened that he did not remember.

"Lets get you back to the apartment, master" Anakin said helping Obi-wan up. He felt that Obi-wan truely did not know what happened through their bond. That was concerning to Anakin. What had Obi-wan been doing whilst Anakin was asleep? Anakin thought he would go back to sleep after he, himself had left to sleep, but it seems that the nightmare he had had truely shaken him up. This worried Anakin.


	7. Not Talking

**Authors' Note: review answer time**

**Jedi-Keliam-Kenobi: **yea...i would fall out of my chair laughing if i read that article...lol

**Piper Halliwell2: **theres a difference between making sure it works and getting use to the thing, lol

**Lil-kenobi-Greenleaf: **hahahaha...'takes Obi-wan to see a therapist' hahaha

**Chapter 7: Not Talking**

Obi-wan and Anakin got back to their apartment around 6 am. Obi-wan yawned, rubbing the back of his head where the combat droid had hit him.

"I shall go make us some breakfast" Anakin stated scurrying off into the kitchen. Obi-wan looked over where Anakin was, but his padawan had already vanished into the kitchen. He let out another yawn, moving over to the couch in the living area. He really needed to wake up.

Suddenly he heard a loud _thud _come from the kitchen. He sprang up from his seat quickly and sprinted into the kitchen. His eyes widened as he stopped dead in the doorframe. Anakin was on his knees, with a fierce grip on the counter, he looked slightly paled.

"Whats wrong, padawan?" Obi-wan asked concerningly, walking over to him and helping him to his feet.

"Nothing master...just a little dizzy" Anakin stated slightly wobbily. No one had informed Obi-wan of Anakins' condition, and Anakin intended to keep it that way. Anakin kept telling himself he was fine, even though his body sent him different signals.

"Maybe we should take you down to the healers'" Obi-wan replied.

"No need for that master, ive had enough healers' for one month, thank you very much" Anakin mumbled, starting to finish to prepare their breakfast. Obi-wan stepped back, and yawned again. He moved to the table where they ate. As Anakin brought in their meals.

"You look tired, master, maybe you should sleep" Anakin stated seeing the dark lines under his eyes, and his constant yawning.

"No need for that, padawan, Its day now, we must do our chores for the day" Obi-wan avoided the fact that he did need sleep.

"Alright..." Anakin mumbled, picking at his food. Obi-wan didnt even touch his. It looked like neither of them were very hungry. Neither of them told each other to eat either. Usually when one is not eating or just picking at their food, the other would make them eat, but this was different, both were not eating so they both stayed silent about it. Obi-wan could sense that something was bothering Anakin, but at the moment he decided to let Anakin handle it in his own way, if he needed help he would propably come to Obi-wan anyways. At least Obi-wan hopes Anakin knows that he can come to him anytime about anything.

Around 7 am, Anakin headed off to his normal classes, leaving Obi-wan alone. Anakin would not be back til lunch time. Obi-wan sat on the couch, flexing his metal arm, listening to the small noises of metal clashing on metal.

He was started to get bored. He decided he would go visit Garen, He had heard Garen had just returned from a mission. Garen was one of his oldest friends, a Jedi Knight now. Garen had an apartment to himself, he was going to get his own padawan soon. Obi-wan headed down to Garens' Apartment and knocked on his door.

"Hey Garen? I am pretty sure your awake by now!" Obi-wan said through the door. Garen opened the door smiling big. He hadnt seen Obi-wan alot since he had taken Anakin as his padawan. Hardly ever actually since then. Garen instantly threw himself into Obi-wan giving him a big friendly hug. Obi-wan laughed quietly returning the embracement. Garen stepped back and examined his old friend for any changes since he saw him last time. He then caught sight of Obi-wans' new arm, well the hand is all he could see right now because of his robe.

"So someone finally managed to disarm you...literally eh?" Garen slightly joked, remembering back in the Padawan tournaments that he could never beat Obi-wan.

"Yes it would have seemed so..." Obi-wan sighed heavily.

"I heard about the battle on Genosis...sounds quite intrigueing, come on in tell me about it, im sure you got an exciting tale to tell, my old buddy" Garen said wrapping his arm across Obi-wans' shoulders and gently pushing him into his apartment.

"There is really nothing to tell, if you already heard the gossip around the temple" Obi-wan avoided sharing his near death experience.

"O come on, you are always willing to share your version of the story that is usualy more exciting!" Garen nagged at him.

"What you want me to tell you about how i almost died! I got my arm taken away from me! I havent been the same since! And My Padawan is sheilding from me! Is That what you want to hear Garen!" Obi-wan roared, Garen didnt expect this and was a little frighten by his friends' sudden out burst.


	8. Anger

**Authors' Note: Review answerin time**

**The Dancing Cavalier: **yea...Obi-wans' outbursts and such are only going to increase...and as for anakin yea...just yea...you are going to have to wait and see.

**Leela74: **dont we all...dont we all..

**IsisO'neill-sawyer: **aaa long name...but thanksss

**Chapter 8: Anger**

Garen was a bit unnerved by this sudden outburst of his friend. Obi-wan seemed deeply troubled by what had recently happened. And he is not handling it very well either.

"Calm down, Obi-wan, What is going on with you...?" Garen asked in a soothing tone trying to calm down his friend.

"Im leaving...Now" Obi-wan hissed, then turned on his heel and exited the apartment quickly, making his way back to his own apartment. Garen just watched empatheicly, something was deeply troubling Obi-wan, and he seems to try and carry on as if its not there. Garen contemplated whether or not he should follow Obi-wan. At the current situation he choose not to, but he would stop by Obi-wans' place later for sure.

Obi-wan stormed into his apartment pacing angerly threw the living room infront of the couch.

"Why does everyone want to here my blasted side of the story!" He said angerly to himself.

"I lost my arm, I nearly died, thats the end of that!" He hissed continueing to pace the floor.

His rage surged more as he looked down seeing his metal arm. Everytime He sees it, its a constant reminder of his weakness. The fact that he could not do what he was suppose to do. He was suppose to get control of Dooku, but failed miserably.

He stopped right infront of the wall, his anger had complete control of his actions. He punched the wall so hard that his metal arm flew right into it causing a huge hole. He hissed pulling the arm back and grabbing the nearest thing to him, which was a lamp on the small table below him and chucked it at the opposite wall of him, it shattered reaching the wall and fell onto the ground below.

Obi-wan glared at his mechinal arm. He never wanted it. Why did they attach it to him without asking first! He grabbed the metal arm with his left hand and pulled on it, trying to rip it off. Finally he just pulled out his lightsaber with his left hand and ignited it. Out of pure rage he chopped off the mechinal arm right were it was attached to what was left of the arm, the mechinal and flesh componenots were fused together there, so it caused massive pain. Obi-wan yelped in pain, it was overwhelming. It forced him to deactivate and drop his lightsaber as the mechinal arm dropped, and blood poured freely from his shoulder. Pain and self-pity took over him as he clutched his shoulder with his left hand and leaned against the wall, sliding down to sitting position.

What had he just done to himself? His feelings were controlling him now more then ever, his calm, light side presense was leaving, and leaving quickly. Welcoming in a new darker presense to Obi-wan.

_2 hours later..._

"Master Im back!" Anakin said exhaustedly trudging into the room.

"Master?" He called out again not hearing from Obi-wan the first time.

The sense of something wrong drifted threw the force. Anakin glanced around, finally laying his eyes on the living room. It was a complete mess. What had Obi-wan done while he was gone?

He then spotted the detached mechinal arm that belonged to his master, with his lightsaber there just a few inches away. His eyes widened as his glaze drifted apon a limp being. His master. Blood was splattered everywhere on his lap and the ground below him. His right shoulder was dripping blood still. Obi-wans' face was concealed by shadows as his chin rested on his chest as if he were looking down at his lap.

Anakin instantly knew he was out cold, his body was trembling slightly. He grabbed the comlink quick and rushed over to his master.

"Jedi Healer Bant!" He called threw the comlink. He had a direct connection with Jedi Healer Bants' comlink, in case of an emergency.

"Jedi Healer Bant I need you immediatly, somethings happened!" He said urgently looking at his master, he gently wrapped his hand around Obi-wans' chin and lifted his head up so he could see his face. Obi-wans' face was pale as a white piece of paper. Anakin set his head down to where it was before and looked at the comlink again.

"Jedi Healer Bant! Come Quickly, Hurry!" He said in a panicy, urgent tone.


	9. Healers' Wing

**Authors' Note: review answerin timee...**

**Waygate: **lol '

**Anonymous: **thanks for the interesting idea and the critique, i am not very good at grammar and writing at all but i am trying to make it make sense at least...i know i do have the tendency to switch tenses back and forthe...something i am trying very hard not to do anymore...lol but thanks

**PeachTao: **thanks, yea going for unique here...and i noticed theres not alot of dark obi-wan stories here...there should be...i mean its an interesting concept...

**PiperHalliwell 2: **thanks, i shall keep going, and we shall see about anakin...lol

**The Dancing Cavalier: **well come on he just went threw a very VERY tramatic thing...i mean come on losing your arm, now thats gotta be a good enough reason to be insane...lol

**Jedi-Keliam-Kenobi: **yes i would laugh...but then again i am cruel...you know that...lol i am trying to keep up with your folks updating demands but my hands can only go so fast! '

**Chapter 9: Healers' Wing**

It had been nearly 2 days before Obi-wan had awoken his incident. Anakin had found him and rushed him to the healers' wing. From there the Healers' were able to re-attach his mechinal arm, though from the blood loss Obi-wan was in a coma-like state. Since the surgery Anakin had not left Obi-wans' side from the Healers' wing. He had tried his best to stay awake but failed after the first day, falling asleep around noon on the second.

"Where Am I...?" Obi-wan mumbled opening his eyes slowly, painfully. He found himself in a healers' room.

"What...in the blazes...?" He mumbled glancing around. He found a sleeping being in the chair next to his bed, that he quickly idientified to be his padawan. Anakin must have brought him here.

"What happened...?" Obi-wan tried to think what he last remembered before he woke up here.

_'Obi-wan glared at his mechinal arm. He never wanted it. Why did they attach it to him without asking first! He grabbed the metal arm with his left hand and pulled on it, trying to rip it off. Finally he just pulled out his lightsaber with his left hand and ignited it. Out of pure rage he chopped off the mechinal arm right were it was attached to what was left of the arm, the mechinal and flesh componenots were fused together there, so it caused massive pain. Obi-wan yelped in pain, it was overwhelming. It forced him to deactivate and drop his lightsaber as the mechinal arm dropped, and blood poured freely from his shoulder. Pain and self-pity took over him as he clutched his shoulder with his left hand and leaned against the wall, sliding down to sitting position.'_

He thought for a moment on what he had done to himself. He nearly killed himself. If not for Anakin finding him, he propably would have.

"What is happening to me..." He mumbles sighing, what could have possessed him to hurt himself like that. The feelings that Master Yoda says leads to the dark side, all of which he possesses now. Emotions which are controling him now. Fear of being weak, Anger of being weak, Hatred at himself, and now suffering for what he had just done to himself. He was going down the path that leads to the dark side.

"No...i can turn around, I can! I can keep my feelings isolated, no one has to know...things Will turn around" He told himself He promised himself that he would not have another outburst like that. He just cant. Everyone will think he is losing it.

Obi-wan then turns to Anakin, he is still sleeping.

"Anakin..." He said trying to wake his sleeping padawan.

"Anakin!" He said louder after Anakin didnt respond to the last call.

"Wake up!" Obi-wan nearly shouted at him.

Anakin did nothing, not even flinch. Obi-wan looked at him curiously, his body was limp, still. Too still. Obi-wan touched their bond, there was an absence. Anakins' force signature was there, but faintly. It was an odd feeling, erie almost to Obi-wan. He hit the one button that causes a healer to be alerted and come in. He glanced back at Anakin. His still form was very concerning, it looked as if he wasnt even breathing. Obi-wan knew he was but just barely, not enough to keep his body alive at least. Obi-wan hit the button again, to alert the healers'. He grew impatient within a few seconds, his concern for his padawan growing rapidly.

A Healer rushed into the room. She stopped looking at Obi-wan, wondering what was wrong.

"What can i do for you?" She asked.

"Somethings very wrong with him!" Obi-wan stated quickly pointing over to Anakins' limp form. The healer moved quickly over to Anakin, she placed two fingers on his neck, and felt for his pulse. Something indeed was very wrong here. She then pulled out a portable comlink and asked for assistance.

Several Healers' rushed in with a stretcher they carried Anakin out. Leaving Obi-wan alone. He was on edge, but he knew he had to keep his inner emotions locked up in fear of what might happen, he might hurt himself again or even worse hurt someone else. I waited impatiently to hear word on Anakin, and what was wrong with him.


	10. Leaving

**Authors' Note: hey sorry to the two i missed before...' not use to getting so many, ill reply to those this round **

**Joe Cino: **thanks for the nice part, but lemme explain at my amatuer stuff, 1. i am 16, no pro of course, hehee, and 2 i just started writing...like this meaning and yea i am not very good at it, i mean ideas wise i am great, but getting it to paper, and correctly on paper is a different thing, thats why i love CC so much, I am trying to make it better...just gimme time and after i got all the chapters out here from just typing typing i will go back and correct them so they sound more grammatically correct and such...alright?

**Piper Halliwell2: **thanks, yea his head was the problem...youll hear more of the explaination of that in this chapter...and yea anakin is stubborn, we all know that...hehe

**lil-kenobi-greenleaf: Newest: **I SHALL UPDATE! as fast as i can...dont worry...it will get updated... One i forgot to answer last time: hehehe glad you like my obi-wan dark side ness, if he turns we shall see...

**Leela72: **Newest review: sorry for not replying...lol, and we shall see what happens to the duo...' One i forgot to answer last time: well come on you gotta realize he just went threw something tramatic, and the healers just attached an arm to him without his consent...id be a bit angry too...lol and we shall see if he turns to the dark side, we shall see

**Chapter 10: Leaving**

It had been hours since Anakin had been carried out of Obi-wans' room on a stretcher. He was getting a bit edgy, he wanted to know what was wrong with him. The time of waiting felt like an eternity to him.

Finally Jedi Healer Bant entered the room, her face edged with concern and slight relief. Obi-wan almost literally tackled her, his patience was running low, very low.

"What happened to him!" He nearly shouted at her.

"Calm down Obi-wan, no need to yell!" Bant shot back. Obi-wan sighed heavily and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"What happened to him?" Obi-wan asked in a more calm and lower tone.

"He had a stroke, to say more or less. The injury to the back of his head was putting pressure on his brain, and he couldnt get enough oxygen up to his brain, they managed to stablize his condition at the moment, but for the next few hours he will have to be in critical care" Bant explained.

Obi-wan knew something was off with Anakin, but he wasnt informed of Anakins' injury.

"Why didnt anyone tell me about this injury earlier?" Obi-wan looked accusingly at Bant.

"You were in such a hurry to leave we didnt have the chance to tell you...Didnt Anakin tell you?" Bant replied.

"No...he doesnt tell me anything anymore..." Obi-wan sighed, letting his head drop into his hands.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Bant asked.

"No i thought if something was bothering him, He would come to me. He knows he can come to me anytime for any reason" Obi-wan stated. Now feeling guilty that he didnt ask Anakin before about this.

Silence consumed the room for several minutes.

"Well, we are going to keep you here until Anakin can go, sorry to say it Obi-wan but the council doesnt trust you alone after what happened yesterday" Bant patted the Obi-wans' back in almost reassurance.

"What do you mean after what happened!" Obi-wan retorted pulling away from Bant.

"The council is concerned about your minds' stability, and for the safety of yourself and others we were told by the council to keep you here until Anakin can leave" Bant said.

"Thats completely unfair!" Obi-wan hissed, clenching his fists.

"Obi-wan, theres nothing neither of us can do about it, now please calm down" Bant said, laying her hand ontop of Obi-wans' hand, trying to calm him.

"What do you mean calm down! I hate being here, and now i am stuck here until Anakin can leave...I am a grown man, I can care for myself just fine!" Obi-wan ranted standing up starting to pace some.

"Obi-wan please..." Bant stood up, trying to plead with Obi-wan to calm down.

"No, I am going...Now!" Obi-wan hissed grabbing his cloak, putting it on and swiftly walking out the door.

"Obi-wan Dont do this!" Bant ran to catch him. Obi-wan stopped for a second, Bant caught up then finally.

"What is wrong with you! Youve changed!" Bant said through catching her breathe.

"Im leaving Bant..." He said in a low voice starting to walk towards the exit again.

"No you cant, you will be defying the council Obi-wan!" Bant pleaded for Obi-wan to stay. Fianlly she just got infront of him.

"If you want to leave you will have to get through me!" She said spreading her arms out widely.

"Dont do this Bant!" Obi-wan hissed.

"I am doing this Obi-wan, I am worried about you!" Bant said.

Obi-wan then did something Bant could have never expected from her friend. Obi-wan forcefully pushed her into the wall, making her fall to the ground, then hurried out of the Healers' Wing. Leaving the temple completely.


	11. Reactions

**Authors' Note: **yo folks i got my tickets for tomorrows showing of Star wars WEEEE lol... and and also something non-star-wars ish, i FINALLY finished watching Moulin Rouge...oo that was good...one of the few...VERY few musicals i like now...lol now time to answer reviewies...

**Piper Halliwell2: **hehehe...

**lil-kenobi-greenleaf: **ooo phantom menace...i love the ending...like when qui-gon dies...OOO i am cruel to like such scenes like that...but yea...thanks

**The Dancing Cavalier: **we will see we will see...thanks

**Leela74: **yes he does...thanks

**Chapter 11: Reactions**

Bant couldnt believe what Obi-wan had just done. He had defied the council, and hurt her. Two things she never would even think Obi-wan would do, but he had just done that within the matter of the last 10 minutes.

Bant was finally able to get to her feet, but it was far too late. Obi-wan had gone. She sprinted down to Master Yodas' Corridors, and pounded on the door in a frantic fashion.

"Master Yoda!" She called through it once. The green troll opened his door and looked up at Bant in a displeased look. He knew what happened.

"Obi-wans' gone..." Bant was about to cry, but was able to maintain her composure infront of Master Yoda.

"I know, come in now, you will, and discuss this, we will" Yoda said stepping to the side so Bant could come into his corridors. She sat down on one of his chairs.

"What are we going to tell Anakin when he wakes up?" Bant asked.

"Nothing, when healed and out of the healers' wing, we will tell him" Yoda replied.

"But he will be asking for Obi-wan right when he wakes up, you know that" Bant stated.

"Tell him Nothing, We will" Yoda repeated himself.

There was a long silence.

"Will Obi-wan come back?" Bant asked.

"in motion, The future is, hard to tell" Yoda sighed.

"Come to his senses, I hope he does" Yoda continued.

"Me too..." Bant said, "I think i should head back to the Healers' wing now..." She said standing up and heading towards the door.

"Bant...when young skywalker awakens, tell me you will" Master Yoda said before Bant had left. She stopped and nodded in understandment and headed back towards the Healers' Wing. On the way there she started to cry, for what Obi-wan had done and the consequences everyone will have to face because of them, especially Anakin.

_4 hours passed..._

Anakin had awoken to Bant in the room he was in. He straightened out yawning some, as if he had just awoken from a nice sleep. To him that was all it was, he didnt know what had actually happened. He noticed he was in a bed, not the chair in which he fell asleep in. He glanced towards Bant.

"Why am i in a different room?" He asked yawning again.

"Umm...Anakin, you had stopped breathing, we had to revive you, more or less" Bant said, almost suprised that he hadnt realized what had happened, it seemed he was in a dream-like state the whole time.

"O...wheres master? he should be awake by now..." Anakin asked. Bant took a heavily sigh, she couldnt say anything til later, but she knew Anakin would figure it out before anyone told him. She stayed silent.

Anakin took the silence as a panicked sign for the most part. "Where is Master Obi-wan! Please tell me" Anakin asked, with a more of a tone that Bant hated. She couldnt refuse to not answer to that tone.

"Umm...Hes gone" She sighed heavily, tears were evident in her voice. Anakin didnt understand he looked at her, slightly cocking his head to the side.

"What? What do you mean gone?" Anakin asked in a confused matter.

"He left" Bant said rubbing her eyes, hopefully not showing that she had been crying or was about to start.

"Why?" Anakin asked. He just did not understand why his master would just get up and leave like that.

"He got angry...and just left" Bant sniffed.

"Well i must go after him" Anakin said starting to get out of the bed he was in.

"Go after him, You will not" Master Yodas' voice ran through out the room. As the green troll stood in the doorframe.

"But Master, I can find him and bring him back!" Anakin said.

"Rest now, you must." Yoda replied calmly.

"But!" Anakin's voice raised.

"No buts...Search for Obi-wan, we will not. will come back, if he wants" Yoda basically ordered Anakin to stay. Anakin wanted to refuse but he would be going against the jedi council basically if he did. He sighed in frustration and sat back down on the bed.


	12. Time Passes

**Chapter 12: Time Passes**

It had been 4 years since Obi-wans' disappearance. 4 years since Anakin had taken the Jedi Trials, and become a Jedi Knight. 4 years of Anakin secretly searching for his master, against the councils' wishs. But Anakin figured they didnt have to know about this.

Now in the present time, He waits silently outside the council doors for the meeting that had requested him to come forthe and them speak to him.

"You May come in now, Anakin!" He heard Master Windu call through the doors. He sauntered into the middle of the room and bowed in respect and stood there waiting for what they had called him for.

"Mission, we have for you" Master Yoda spoke first, Informing him of the mission.

"You will go to the Planet Baskarn, and help them keep the Droid armies at bay. You will go immediatly" Master Windu detailed the mission further.

"Yes Masters" He said bowing after the explanation and heading out the door. He headed to the transport hanger and found the ship Master Windu told him of. He took off without a problem.

Once he was able some free-time in the ship, he looked at the Nav computer on board. He found the planet Baskarn was a planet in the South Quardrant. The Orus Sector to be specific. The info on the Nav computer said it was covered in jungle.

"O great, more forests..." He mumbled to himself, realizing most of his missions he had been sent on were on planets which had vast jungle areas.

_2 days past..._

Jedi Knight Anakin landed safely in the military base on the planet Baskarn. He was greeted by a cloaked figure that was just a bout a head shorter then he was.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Jedi" The being spoke, it was a man. Anakin had realized. He also felt something fimilar about this man, he sounded fimilar as well. Like someone he hadnt seen or spoken to in years. He didnt press it at the moment.

"Follow me please" The cloaked being said turning around and heading into the base. Anakin followed examining the cloaked figure. He couldnt idientify much due to the fact that his long black cloak, covered him completely.

"General Ben! Thank you for greeting the young Jedi for me" A new person said coming up to them.

"This is Admiral Yukal, Leader of this base" The cloaked figure named Ben, said calmly, revealing a metallic hand in an introduction towards the Admiral. Anakin caught sight of the metallic hand, and looked at it in almost shock, it was exactly like Obi-wans'. He remained his composure and smiled bowing slightly towards the Admiral, hoping neither of them had noticed his expression.

"I am pleased I could be of some help" Anakin replied softly, keeping an eye on the 'General'.

"What is your name? Or would you like us just to call you Jedi the whole time?" The admiral smiled. General ben turned towards Anakin.

"O I apologize, I am Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker" Anakin smiled politely. Anakin felt the generals' shocked expression though he could not see it threw the shadows that drapped over his face because the hood was up on his cloak.

"Admiral, If i may be so bold, Is it alright if i brief Young Skywalker on what he will be doing here?" General Ben asked looking towards the Admiral.

"Of course Ben, I have work to do so please get him up to date with the events that are unfolding" The admiral smiled. "It was nice meeting you Anakin" The admiral continued looking at Anakin then turning on his heel towards the other area.

General Ben, still having his hood over his face turned back to Anakin. "Come lets go to a room, so we can talk" He said, He knew Anakin knew his true idienty and had questions.

"Yes lets" Anakin replied following General Ben into one of the rooms.

Once the room was shut, Ben removed his cloak. Anakin finally got a decent look at him now. He hadnt changed that much aside from his clothing. His metal arm still showed, it looked like it had been through many battles. His ginger hair had darken some, and grown longer. He now kept it in a loose low pony-tail. His beard was slightly more bushy then before, but it still looked nice. But what Anakin noticed the most was Bens' right eye, there was a large vertical scar there and his blue eye had faded into a icy blue, the pupil of his right eye had vanished as well, he was blind in that eye from the looks of it.

"Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker...I knew youd be a Jedi Knight, I knew it!" Ben smiled. He walked over to Anakin and swung his arms around him, in a light embrace.

"Obi-wan..." Anakin sighed not returning the embrace, he had been searching for his master for 4 years, and now finally when he had found him, he was a lost for words. Obi-wan sighed pulling back, realizing Anakin wasnt so excited to see him. He stayed silent though.

"Ive been searching for you for 4 years..." Anakin began. Obi-wan just listened intentively.

"Everyone thought i was nuts, they all thought you were gone for good, but I still searched!" Anakin continued.

"I am sorry..." Obi-wan apologized.

"Why? Thats all i really wanted to know...is why? why did you leave!" Anakin asked, tears welling in his eyes.

"Im sorry, Anakin, I was messed up then, I shouldnt have left. I didnt think about what would happen..." Obi-wan explained.

"You could have came back!" Anakin shouted almost, he hadnt realized he had been so angry at his master leaving without even saying good-bye to him even.

"No, I cant, you dont understand. Ive done some terrible things. I cant go back" Obi-wan said.


	13. The Past

**Authors' Note: **alright 3 chapters in 1 day, that should keep you folks satisfied since i propably wont write one tomorrow...for the fact that i am going to see star wars ep3 and all '

**Lil-kenobi-greenleaf: **hehehe, yea you will find out...

**Jedi-Keliam-Kenobi: **no probs...yep i am cruel...lol im updatin as fast as i cannn

**Chapter 13: The Past**

"Try me" Anakin said looking at Obi-wan in the eye.

"You wont understand..." Obi-wan avoided telling him what had happened over the last 4 years.

"Does it have something to do with that scar?" Anakin asked pointing to the vertical scar over Obi-wans' right eye. Obi-wan instinctively covered his right eye with his right hand slightly fingering the scar, staying silent.

"Can you even see out of that eye anymore?" Anakin asked. Obi-wan shook his head. Of course not, Obi-wan was lucky to still have the thing intacted after what had happened.

"Please, Master, tell me what happened?" Anakin asked again.

"Im not your master anymore" Obi-wan said turning away, still having his hand finger the large scar on his face, as memories of what had happened flooded his mind. He felt cold again. As he had before.

"Obi-wan, please, tell me, I want to know" Anakin pleaded coming towards Obi-wan.

"You would be horrified..." Obi-wan muttered, as he began to shiver some. The coldness that he had felt years ago returned.

"It cant be that bad...please Obi-wan" Anakin continued to plead.

Much to Obi-wans' dismay he had to give into Anakin, or he would just keep whining like this. He sighed heavily looking at Anakin with remorse in his eyes.

"Did you ever hear the battle that took place not long after i had just left the temple?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes...sadly many jedi were killed, there was a very strong sith there, from what i had heard, no jedi could have defeated him" Anakin answered.

"That...'sith'...was me..." Obi-wan closed his eyes in remorse. The dark side had taken a very good grip of him, and he had allowed himself to fall in with the sith. Darth Sidious, his former sith master, taught him the ways of the dark side. Forced him to fight in that battle. Obi-wan remembers the cold he felt with darth sidious. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he was under some kind of spell, something, he couldnt break himself free of it. That day in battle, he killed a total of 15 jedi. He knew all of them on some level, but his hate had taken control. He couldnt stop himself.

"No...that cant be! You would never go to the dark side!" Anakin said in disagreement, he could not believe what Obi-wan had just said. No it wasnt true, it could not be true, Obi-wan would never do that! Never!

"It was me..." Obi-wan sniffed, as silent tears ran from his eyes. He closed them as the faces of the jedi that he killed flashed through his head. He will always be haunted by their screams, and how he was so merciless on killing them.

"You...killed...ffiiifffthh...tttteeenn...jjedii!" Anakin stuttered, in utter shock, no his master would never do that. It couldnt be true. He couldnt believe this, he wouldnt. He refused to believe this.

"Yes..." Obi-wan answered. He knew Anakin would not take this well, but Anakin gave him no choice but to make him tell of his former sith life.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"I was lost then..." Obi-wan sighed, he tried to shake the shiver off of himself by the coldness that had returned to him. The coldness of the sith life. The emotionless expression, he hated what he had done but it was as if he was trapped. He couldnt stop himself. He had lost control.

"Are you still a sith?" Anakin asked, fearing what Obi-wan would say. No he couldnt be a sith, at least not now.

"No...I was saved, by a Admiral Yukal, He brought me back to the light side" Obi-wan said, as warmth began to fill his body again. Everytime he spoke of the one who saved him, he was filled with warmth.

"I owe him everything..." Obi-wan said.


	14. FlashBack Part 1

**Authors' Note: **review answerin timey... OO and i saw Star Wars Ep3, OMG it rocked...best star wars movie EVER! i tell you...

**Dodde: **well...there was like nothing else he could say...it was kind of an ackward moment...lol

**The Dancing Cavalier: **yep...poor obi-wan...i shall continueeee

**Jedi-Keliam-Kenobi: **thanks, i shall update as soon as i can

**Leela74: **yes i did enjoy star wars ep3 very much soo..

**Piper Halliwell2: **thanks glad you like it...

**Lil-kenobi-greenleaf: **in 2 parts below...

chapter 13 review: thanks yea, and you will see what will happen...soon...much suprises are instore for everyone...

chapter 12 review: nice...dont put them in pink tutus...thats just wrong to everything jedi...

Obi-wan: Well...at least the cruel one is nice sometimes...sides with writer

Anakin: yes...sides with writer

Me: yes...the cruel one is nice...Sometimes...emphizes on last word

Obi-wan: o great...more torture for me i am propably looking at...

Anakin: hey what about me...

Me: yes more torture for you obi-wan...hehee...and anakin i will get to you soon enough

Obi-wan: you shouldnt of said that Anakin...good work...now your in for it

ok ill shut up now...

**Note: **im going to do a flashback sequence now for like 2 chapters, so you can see what had happened to Obi-wan over 4 years, in a more detailed fashion...', everything in _italics_ is the flashback kk?

**Chapter 14: Flashback Part 1**

Obi-wan decided that he would have to explain everything to make Anakin understand fully.

_Obi-wan had just stormed out of the temple furicious with the Jedi Council. He was stable enough to handle himself accordingly. How could they force that on him. It was raining outside, the weather matched his inside feeling perfectly. He pulled his cloak over his head keeping him from getting drenched, though it had already been too late. He stalked into downtown Corusant, going into one of the bars. He needed a drink, badly, to calm his nerves. He stepped into the ruggy-ist bar he had ever laid eyes on. Thugs inhabited the whole bar. He sighed in frustration taking the first available seat he saw at the bar counter._

_"What will ye have there?" The bartender asked looking at the cloaked figure sitting infront of him._

_"Strongest drink you have" Obi-wan said, politeness still in his tone. _

_He set his elbows on the counter top putting his face into his hands. He had started to feel guilt of what he had just done. He had basically just thrown away his whole belief-system in a matter of an hour. It was all because of this weak feeling he had. Maybe if he was able to rid himself of this feeling he would be able to return, but how. That was the magical question, how. He needed time away from the Jedi, he knew that for certain. He needed to come to his senses, however impossible it may seem to him. He needed to find peace._

_"Obi-wan Kenobi..." A fimiliar voice called him from behind. Obi-wan turned around, who in the world knew him here. He saw a cloaked figure, a black cloaked figure. _

_"Who are you?" Obi-wan asked quietly._

_"I know what ails you my friend" The figure ignored the question Obi-wan had asked. "I can help you rid yourself of this feeling you have" The figure continued. Obi-wan was very confused and uneased at the same time, this being read him like an open book. _

_"Lets talk in a more private place" The being said gesturing outside. Obi-wan nodded subconsciously, following the being outside in the down pouring rain. The being led him into a dark alley, it seemed to be abandoned. _

_As soon as they were out of sight of anyone. "How do you know what ails me! Who are you!" Obi-wan asked in a confused anger._

_The being then lowered his hood. It was Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Obi-wan had to do a double take literally, why is the supreme chancellor here? He wondered, and what was more unsettling was the fact that the chancellor knew Obi-wans' troubling feelings. Obi-wan then was hit with this sense of darkness of the chancellor, that he had never felt before._

_"I can help you rid yourself of this weak feeling, Obi-wan, The dark side will help you rid your feeling of weakness, I know of the dark side, I can help you" The chancellor started to poison Obi-wans' mind with the dark side, luring him into it like a helpless insect into a spider web._

_"Your the dark lord?" Obi-wan stuttered, he couldnt believe what he was hearing. _

_"Yes, Obi-wan, I am" Palpatine answered. "Let me help you, let the dark side help you" He continued with his poisoned words. Obi-wan edged into the wall, confusion, and all his other feelings overwhelmed him._

_"This isnt right...I have to tell the Jedi council" Obi-wan stuttered, the dark side feelings were fighting with his morals._

_"But the council doesnt trust you. You know this, they think you have lost it" Darth Sidious continued to taint Obi-wans' mind with the idea that the jedi have betrayed him._

_"Learn the dark side of the force, and you will never feel weak again!" Sidious continued. Obi-wans' morals and old personality were losing with his dark side feelings. He now felt anger towards the Jedi, for not trusting him, betraying him. _

_"I give my allegience to you, in return rid me of this feeling...of weakness" Obi-wan said slowly, kneeling down before the dark lord._

_"I shall, and you shall call me, 'master' from now on" Sidious smiled wickedly, pulling his hood up and starting to head out the alley._

_"Yes...Master..." Obi-wan sighed, he now offically had gone against the jedi code, there was no returning now. Obi-wan needed to rid himself of this feeling that badly though, he would do anything. Even giving into the sith._


	15. Flashbacks Part 2

**Authors' Note: **Review Answerin timeee...

**Padme17: **no probs mate, thanks for the review, glad you like it...

**Piper Halliwell2: **PUT THEM UP! i want to read them! link me when they are up!

Obi-wan: o what hell as that one put us threw i wonder...

Anakin: it cant be as bad as this writer here, master

Obi-wan: i guess...still i fear for both our safeties...maybe our lives even

Anakin: o that piper one cant be that cruel...only the peanut one is THAT cruel...

Obi-wan: i hope your right, anakin...

Me; YES I AM THE CRUELEST...not really hahaha...

Obi-wan: Not really! 'winces at the thought of crueler writers'

Anakin: O dont worry, master, im still here

**Lil-Kenobi-Greenleaf: **yea ep3 rocked...best one ever...

**Chapter 15: FlashBack Part 2**

"The Supreme Chancellor is the Sith lord!" Anakin was shocked at this.

"Yes" Obi-wan sighed, he had known this for four years and yet said nothing to the jedi. He knew the jedi were no match for Darth Sidious. Not even Master Yoda.

"But...how could we not know!" Anakin asked starting to pace the room slightly, uneased the sudden surge of information that he had just been given.

"The darkness clouds everything, Anakin" Obi-wan said sitting down in one of the vacant chairs.

"But...how...i still dont understand, if the dark side is that powerful how were you able to come back?" Anakin asked, he was very confused on the whole thing.

"Well...if you hadnt interupted me just then i would have gotten to that!" Obi-wan said sarcastically.

_Obi-wan had been learning the dark side of the force from Darth Sidious for nearly a year now. Obi-wans' feeling of weakness was fading, but coldness started to take over. Darth Sidious had just sent Obi-wan to meet up with General Grevious and Count Dooku. _

_Darth Sidious had ordered them to attack this small planet to take over, but the Jedi were protecting it heavily. There was a total of 16 jedi on the planet at the time, and Sidious wanted Obi-wan to take them all out, to prove his loyalty. Dooku would oversee the operation just incase it would backfire._

_"Here are the exact locations of all the Jedi on this planet..." General Grevious was explaining to Obi-wan. Obi-wan had refused to be within sight of Dooku. He feared his want for revenge would take over at the meer sight of Dooku. _

_"Ok...I shall start this immediatly" Obi-wan answered, taking once last look at all the locations, then pulling his hood over his head and leaving the under ground base._

_That night he quickly took out 15 of the 16 jedi, by going into their quarters and slitting their throats as they slept. It was quick and fast as he had wanted, he didnt want to get into the mess of them waking up and starting some ruckus, exposing himself, though right when he had slit their throats, their eyes had opened wide. Each one had a good look of his face before they had died, a few of them had screamed, the rest just stared in utter shock. He set these unsettling images in his head of each of their deaths aside for the time being, keeping focused on his mission. _

_Nearing dawn He had made his way to take out the last one, He quietly entered the small quarters of the Jedi knight. Not knowing who it was until he had reached the bed where the jedi was sleeping. The face was away from him. Good. He thought, he couldnt handle another jedi looking straight at him as he killed them. _

_He hated this path he had chosen, but he couldnt escape it. He hated himself now for failing the jedi. He hated himself for going down the path of the dark side, a path he was sure he could never return on._

_Just as he was about to ignite his lightsaber, the sleeping jedi turned over, his face was in view. It was Garen. Garen, his best friend. No, he couldnt kill his best friend. He just could not, it was impossible, even if he had fallen to the dark side, already had murdered several jedi mercilessly. Garen was different though, he couldnt kill Garen. He stumbled back bumping into the wall. Garen had to be a light sleeper, he awoke instantly from the noise. He sat up looking straight at Obi-wan, though it was just a dark figure to him._

_"Who are you!" Garen asked grabbing his lightsaber in defense. He then sensed the being, knowing it was Obi-wan, but not the Obi-wan he had knew for so many years. This Obi-wan was different, he was dark, cold, filled with anger and hatred, suffering. He only had a small part of his old self left in his being, it was trapped in by this new being, trying to fight its way back._

_"Obi-wan?" Garen asked as Obi-wan had not answered him. Obi-wan sunk his head, staring at the floor coming towards Garen slowly._

_Obi-wan looked up at Garen, anger radiated from his eyes, his anger towards the jedi that Sidious only made grow over the time with him. He glared at Garen without speaking, and just igniting his blue lightsaber._

_"Obi-wan, Dont, please!" Garen pleaded igniting his own lightsaber, which was green. He held it up in defense. _

_Obi-wan struck without warning, luckily Garen was an extrodinarily talented swordsman. He rivaled Master Windu in his abilities, maybe even surpasssed them. Garen was indeed a great Jedi Knight. Garen locked his saber against Obi-wans. They stared at each other in the eyes for a few seconds in silence and then broke apart. Obi-wan swung again, only to be in the same locked position of stalemate with Garen again._

_"Obi-wan, I still sense the good in you, The conflict between your true self and this new self that you have...you can come back, please, come back to the light side Obi-wan!" Garen pleaded with his friend._

_"The dark side is more powerful then youll ever know!" Obi-wan retorted pulling back from the lock and swinging mercillessly again. Garen jumped back just narrowily missing the swipe. Obi-wan pushed forward and swung again. Garen forced Obi-wan and himself to lock sabers again._

_"Obi-wan! Come to your senses, return to the Obi-wan I once knew!" Garen continued to plead. Tears were rolling down his eyes as their lightsabers pulled apart and locked again._

_"That One is gone now!" Obi-wan hissed. The true Obi-wan was not gone yet though, he was trying to come back, fight against this darker side, but it was powerful. He knew if he returned he would be filled with the same feeling as before as well, and he would be forced to exile. He would never be able to return to the jedi order, after what he had done._

_"I dont believe it, Please Obi-wan, I still sense good in you!" Garen continued to plead, as their sabers unlocked and locked again several times. Garen was growing tired. Obi-wan was as well, but not as quickly as Garen._

_"Why should i? Just to live a life of exile! I wont be able to return to the order after what i have done!" Obi-wan panted. _

_Garens' moves were slowing down, as well as his own. Both fighters were wearing down quickly. Obi-wan finally had gotten the upper hand, he used a very cheap trick and spin kicked Garen to make him fall to his back. Before Garen could react he was on the ground looking straight at Obi-wans' face, and his lightsaber just near touching his throat._

_"Obi-wan this will only lead to more suffering. I sense your suffering, come back to the light side! Your suffering will end, I promise you!" Garen pleaded. His pleads were starting to soften Obi-wan, he hesitated._

_"You Lie!" Obi-wan retorted after a second of thinking preparing to deliver the final blow. _

_"No! The Sith are deseving you!" Garen reliated, swinging his lightsaber upward before Obi-wan could come down slitting his throat. Garen's lightsaber made contact with Obi-wans' face, creating a large gash and burn through his skin just clearing slightly over his right eye, the burnt flesh around his eye and on it forced his eye to close automatically, the nerves in his eye caused him perminate blindness in that eye. He screamed in agony letting his lightsaber drop to the ground, he immediatly rushed his hands to his face, trapping the already free running blood from the wound. His hands didnt do so well to keep the massive blood ammount from pouring out it ran down his face and neck, and threw his hands._

_"See what the sith has done to you, Obi-wan! Please come with me, I will help you, end the suffering, the pain" Garen said deactivating his lightsaber and putting it away, walking towards Obi-wan._

_"You want to take me back to the temple! they will just throw me out again, garen, im with you but i dont have that many options..." Obi-wan had returned, but was fearful of what the jedi would do to him. The traitor._

_"We dont have to go to the temple, I will leave the order, Go with you to wherever, we can take new names, Disappear!" Garen encouraged._

_Before Obi-wan could answer, he collapsed, the blood loss was massive. Garen didnt think he had hit Obi-wan that hard, but apparently he had. _

_Garen pulled him to one of the nearest non-jedi treatment centers and the healers' took care of him. The healers said he would out for a week at least. This gave Garen enough time to fly back to the temple. _

_He did so and told the Jedi he was leaving the order, for good. They were sad that he was leaving, but he pulled off a good enough bluff on them to make them believe he was leaving for a good cause, the real cause was a good cause, but Obi-wan didnt want to be discovered by the jedi. _

_And Garen respected his wish for that, of course he knew of Obi-wan was found, by the jedi, he would be put on trial, for the murder of 15 jedi. Propably be sentenced to death. Garen figured Obi-wan could redeem himself better if he lived, then maybe he could finally find peace. Garen was determined to help Obi-wan find peace within himself again._

_Garen grabbed his own stuff as well as Obi-wans', without anyone knowing he had taken obi-wans' stuff. Newly Appointed Jedi Knight Anakin was off on his first mission so he wouldnt be caught in an ackward situation thankfully. _

_He left the temple heading back to the planet, and unnoticeably taking Obi-wan off again. Secretly they both fled to the planet Baskarn. They took new names. Garen being more creative took the name Yukal. Obi-wan chose, Ben. It would be easier to remember his name if it was short. _

_Yukal laughed at his unoriginality. Saying things like "We both have new lifes here, Come on you gotta have a better name then that!" He joked with Ben. _

"Garen is Admiral Yukal! Wow...we at the temple all thought he was dead. None of he Council members knew why he left, they knew he was bluffing with his reason he gave them, but this is unreal!" Anakin said shocked by everything. Garen was a great lost to the temple, to the jedi, everyone thought he was dead since no one had heard from him.

"Yes, call him Yukal infront of everyone here, They all believe us to be Yukal and Ben, the two wanderers with a talent for battle. We are heros to them." Obi-wan replied.

"This is unreal, all of this, i cant believe so much has happened within the last 4 years" Anakin said sitting down in the vacant chair next to Obi-wan.


	16. Current Situation

**Authors' Note:** wow...this the most reviews ive ever gotten on a story...hehehe

**Reagan64:** KOTOR 2? mm...Knights of the Old republic? is that what you mean...see never could figure that out...lol im still trying to figure out all the abbr...ok ill keep that in mind though for next time, but i had to make it work...' anyways garen was only assuming that...seriously...whatever

**FaramirTook**: hey thanks, yea i am going all original here, and yea leaving obi-wan to the dark side forever? you think i am that cruel! well i am not THAT cruel...yet...lol

**Leela74:** i hadnt realized it was longer then any of the others, anywhoo i am trying to type longer chapters anywayss...so yea...good for me lol, thanks

**RangerofAnor**: at times he is obedient...for the most part...and if you read it more closely, he is rather defient, he just doesnt let the council know, seriously he does look for obi-wan behind their backs, thats defying!

**Lil-Kenobi-Greenleaf:** Yea i was going for a twist effect there, glad it worked, hehehe, thanks

**Chapter 16: Current Situation**

"Why have you asked for jedi assistance, if you dont want to be discovered by us?" Anakin asked adjusting himself in his chair.

"Because, Yukal and I need to move the base undetected, and it will take more then just 2 former jedi to move these people" Obi-wan answered finally getting to why Anakin had been sent here in the first place.

"Why move then?" Anakin asked, not fully understanding why they wanted to move the whole operation else where.

"Because, General Grevious is nearing here. If he finds me, he will kill me, Yukal and I know far too much about their plan, and anyone involved with us will be murdered as well. If they find out" Obi-wan said rubbing his eyes.

"So that means i cant tell the council of your presence here" Anakin stated in a slight question.

"Yes, Anakin, we must keep this secret. If the council finds out about what i have told you, Darth Sidious will suspect that i am still alive, which i think he thinks already, but this would be proof of my existance and he will do anything to track me down and kill me" Obi-wan sighed.

"So your running...Obi-wan, your letting the galaxy fall into darkness, when you could save it with this knowledge!" Anakin stared straight at Obi-wans' eyes, but Obi-wan adverted his attention elsewhere so he wouldnt have to look at Anakin straight in the eye.

"This knowledge will only bring more pain and suffering, not peace. No jedi will be able to stop him, not even Master Yoda himself! If they, when they find out that will be the destruction of the Jedi Order. Darth Sidious will get the senate to make him Emperor, and he will order all the jedi to be destoried" Obi-wan rubbed his forehead right above his damaged eye, he was getting a headache from this.

"How are you so sure that this is the set path for the future! The future is always in motion, you know, or have you forgotten that in your 4 years of hiding!" Anakin retorted.

"Ive searched every possibility, each one brings the same result, the destruction of the Jedi, and the end of the republic as we know it!" Obi-wan argued.

"What about me! I am suppose to be the chosen one, Bring balance to the force!" Anakin stood up.

"The Dark Side is more powerful then you realize, my young friend, you are not ready" Obi-wan closed his eyes slowly, this arguement was pointless. Anakin walked over to infront of Obi-wan and knelt down before him.

"Train me then...you know of the dark lords' power, you can help me, we can defeat him together" Anakin was completely determined now on setting this straight.

"No...I cant...Anakin, just please help me and Yukal move the base to another planet" Obi-wan said refusing to open his eyes, he wouldn't fall for Anakins' look, the one that always made him think the impossible could be done.

"I cant believe your running away, letting the republic fall like this..." Anakin hissed, angry with what his master was doing.

"Im not running away..." Obi-wan whispered, standing up walking over to the door and opening it. Admiral Yukal was standing there just about to come in.

"Hi Admiral..." Obi-wan smiled at Yukal.

"Hey Ben, Have you caught our jedi friend here up on our current situation?" Yukal smiles warmingly at Obi-wan then Anakin and then walking into the room.

_'he knows who we really are now, Garen, no need for this act around him anymore' _Obi-wan sent a force messenge to Yukal.

"So you know now...Young Skyewalker...Im assuming Obi-wan told you everything" Yukal spoke with a more serious tone.

"Yes, but i dont understand why you two just dont stand and fight, over throw darth sidious, you two are propably the only ones that can!" Anakin stated.

_'you havent told him everything yet have you!'_ Yukal sent through the force to Obi-wan, looking at him for a second with an ackward look then looking back at Anakin.

_'he doesnt need to know everything...just yet...just nod for now...' _Obi-wan replied.

_'you should tell him' _Yukal replied back, nodding to anakin slowly, following Obi-wans' orders. He respected Obi-wan, and hoped for all their sakes he knew what he was doing.

"Anakin let me show you where you shall sleep tonight, tomorrow we will plan the movement of the base" Obi-wan said.

"Yes i am betting your rather tired, big day tomorrow, big day" Yukal smiled.

"I think what your doing is a bad idea, the both of you, we should inform the council!" Anakin was not finished with the arguement he had started.

"Enough of this, Anakin, We are moving the base, and if you dont help us, you will be defying the council, your mission guidlines, all of that!" Obi-wan pleaded with him almost, getting very tired of this.

"I am already defying the council by not being honest about all this information!" Anakin stated.

"But being dishonest about this is better then the other way around, they wont know about your defiance" Obi-wan grabbed him by the wrist.

"Trust me" Obi-wan said firmly looking straight up into Anakins' eyes, with the expression of complete assurance.

Silence fell in the room. After a few moments Anakin relunctantly lowered his head staring at the floor.

"We will get this plan in the works tomorrow..." He sighed heavily.


	17. Control

**Authors' Note: Review Answerin Time!**

**Padme17: no wories, i dont write reviews much either, thanks**

**Piper Halliwell2: thanks, ill type as fast as i can! and i read your story and left a review...**

**Lil-kenobi-greenleaf: thank you mate**

**Leela74: yea for interesting thanks **

**Chapter 17: Control**

Anakin spent most of the night trying to fall asleep, as he did every night for the last four years. He doesnt sleep very well anymore. Finally he sat up putting his cloak on. He went into the corridors. He sensed that Obi-wan was also awake, and followed his force signature.

The corridors in this building were twisting of all sort. Anakin finally narrowed Obi-wans' force signature down to the door he was standing infront of he, it was already slightly ajared, he peered in seeing a massive room, it greatly resembled the training rooms in the Jedi Temple. Anakin slowly moved inside the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

He saw Obi-wan surrounded by droids, battle droids, his blue lightsaber was drawn as he was deflecting bolts from the droids with ease. The droids were firing exceptionally fast, almost astonishing fast.

'they must have been modified', Anakin thought to himself. He watched Obi-wan move with more power and grace then he had ever witnessed from his master.

Obi-wan glanced at Anakin, realizing he was there finally. He quickly took down all the droids within minutes, no mercy was shown. It looked like he had been toying with the droids since then. Obi-wan deactivated his saber and straightened himself up, moving towards Anakin.

"Couldnt sleep?" Obi-wan asked slightly raising his eyebrows.

"I dont sleep much anymore..." Anakin sighed.

"Me either..." Obi-wan nodded his head in agreement.

"Your saber techniques are amazing" Anakin complemented.

"I assume yours have imrpoved as well, how bout a little spar, just for old times?" Obi-wan smiled mischeiviously.

"Alright" Anakin smiled reaching for a practice saber.

"No, lets use real ones...just to add a little ...Fun" Obi-wan continued to grin, igniting his saber again.

"Okay, but its your fault if one of us so happens to get hurt!" Anakin laughed, pulling his lightsaber from his hilt and igniting it, the green blade exploded from its hilt. Anakin swung it a few times in the air just to regain his feeling for it, and a little stretching as well.

"Well then lets hope i can keep up with you" Obi-wan said sarcastically.

Anakins' grin turned into a more serious look as he sprung on Obi-wan in a first attack. Obi-wan blocked the green blade with slight ease as he forced his and anakins' blade into a lock. Obi-wan flashed Anakin a small playful grin as Anakin broke free of the lock and attacked again. Obi-wan stepped to the side just narrowly missing Anakins' saber, and slashed at his neck. Anakin ducked just in time as the blade swung across the top of his head, taking off a few hairs on his head.

"A hair cut should do you some good" Obi-wan chuckled, as Anakin nearly snarled at attacked full force at Obi-wan. Obi-wan backed up and was able to block the attack easily from his movements.

"O come on i thought i trained you better then that" Obi-wan mocked him again, making Anakin attack him with more anger feeling.

"Come on, dont hold back on me now" Obi-wan coaxed more. Anakin was fed up with this and started to turn deadly on Obi-wan. More rage and anger filled his attacks. Obi-wan remained calm and elusive with his blocks, until Anakin nearly cut his saber in half, then he started to take Anakin more serious.

Obi-wan was suprised at the anger that filled Anakin. Anakins' attacks became totally filled with emotions he started to use the dark side more. Obi-wan was shocked by this barely able to keep his own without digging into his own dark feelings and exerting them.

Finally Anakin slashed right at Obi-wans' metal arm, severing it at the wrist. Obi-wan yelped in pain and anger, grabbing his lightsaber quickly with his other hand and swung mercilessly at Anakin.

Anakin was too within his own emotions to realize what had happen, and now it was too late Obi-wan was attacking him with more force then Anakin could imagine. He was backing himself up into the wall. He felt the cold hard wall against his back as he lowered his lightsaber, he wouldnt be able to block now. He deactivated it as Obi-wan was preparing for a death blow. Anger filled his eyes, Anakin realized. The blue blade was now coming at his neck.

"Obi-wan!" A voice chimed out from behind them both. Obi-wan stopped instantly, the blue saber was mere inches away from Anakins' neck. Anakin realized the voice belonged to Garen. He glanced around Obi-wans' head to see Garen then looked into Obi-wans' eyes. He saw the sudden change from merciless rage into calm and guilty. Obi-wan deactivated his saber and looked at the ground.

"Obi-wan, you know he had no chance, why even try" Garen smiled childishly as he walked up to the two.

"I thought i had control...but i did not" Obi-wan stepped away.

"I am sorry Anakin, i thought i had control..." He continued then walked out of the room silently.

Garen turned his attention to Anakin, still smiling partially.

"Sorry, When he lets his emotions take over, he is merciless" Garen smiled.

"So what did you do to get him like that?" Garen asked.

"I cut his metal hand off..." Anakin sighed heavily.

"That would definitly do it...great work Anakin...almost got yourself killed. And yes he would have done it if i hadnt stepped in when i did" Garen said.

"So are you alright?" Garen asked.

"Yea...slightly shocked but otherwise i am ok" Anakin sighed heavily.

"You should head back to your room, Ill go take care of Obi-wan get him a new hand and all...everything will be fine" Garen encouraged him. Anakin nodded slowly walking to the door and back to his room.

Garen followed him but turned the opposite way, heading towards Obi-wans' room, knowing he would be there. He was right he peered into the room finding Obi-wan sitting on his bed, inspecting his severed metal hand.

"Hes alright..." Garen smiled sitting down next to Obi-wan and grabbing his metal arm, inspecting the end of it. Obi-wan stayed silent.

"And You should be too, ill have one of the droids attach one of your spare metal hands on alright?" Garen continued, letting go and standing back up. He started to walk out, but paused in the doorframe.

"Now you should remember this, this mercilless form you have of yourself, when you fight Darth Sidious, thats the only way you can beat him" Garen said with a more serious tone then left Obi-wan to his thoughts.

"But if i go back...i dont know if i can keep control...i dont think i can...after this little episode..." Obi-wan quietly said to himself.


	18. Revenge

**Authors' Note: Review Answerin Time!**

**Piper Halliwell2: well at least some of us arent as cruel as i am...lol**

**Chapter 18: Revenge**

Over the next few days Garen, Obi-wan, and Anakin had devised a plan to move the whole base to a planet called Adari. Its located in the Danzas Sector of the West Quadrant. They all decided that this would be the best place since the planet is filled with mountains and snow, and has very little habitable area. They loaded the base onto several large transports that were ready to take off at anytime now.

"Greviouss' armies are nearing here, it will not take them long to locate us" Garen said pointing to the screen which tracked General Grevious's army.

"We wont be able to escape undetected..." Anakin said with a slightly paniced expression.

"We will need a distraction..." Garen sighed.

"I can do that...you and Garen can escape while I distract Grevious" Obi-wan suggested.

"You cant do that all by yourself..." Anakin looked towards Obi-wan.

"Yes I can, and I am going to!" Obi-wan said with a more non-deniable tone.

"Obi-wan is the best choice, Anakin, He has delt with Grevious before" Garen sided with Obi-wan.

This was all apart of Obi-wans' and Garens' original plan. The only possible choice to end it all.

"But...You wont be able to get out of this alive!" Anakin pleaded with him to change his mind.

"Anakin, Im going to do this, now just trust me, all will be fine!" Obi-wan looked straight into Anakins' eyes, showing that he was not going to be talked out of it.

"Anakin, come on, we gotta get going" Garen said resting his hand on Anakins' shoulder. Anakin looked at the ground, he did not like this plan at all. He didnt want to lose his former master again. Anakin sighed heavily, then looked at Obi-wan. Without warning he wrapped his arms around Obi-wan tightly in a meaningful embrace, staying silent.

"Everything will be alright, Anakin, Trust Me" Obi-wan patted Anakins' back reinsuringly. Anakin let go not looking at Obi-wan directly, he didnt want Obi-wan to know he was silently crying. He wiped his eyes quickly turning around and heading towards the transports.

"Take Care My Friend..." Garen smiled generously at Obi-wan, waving him good bye then turning on his heel and following Anakin to the large transports that all the base was put on.

The transports started to leave. "May the Force Be with You Two" Obi-wan said quietly.

The transports were gone within minutes, leaving Obi-wan alone in the hanger. He turned around seeing Grevious's army was starting to come into view from the enterance of the base. He took a deep breathe and prepared himself for the worse.

Then the battle began. Obi-wan did not go down without a fight. He managed to take down many of the battle droids before he was overwhelmed. They captured him and brought him, in chains to see General Grevious himself. He had just a few scratchs from the bolts but nothing too serious.

"Darth Sidious was right...You are alive" Grevious stated in a slight shocked tone.

"Hello General Grevious" Obi-wan replied simply.

"Dooku has been expecting you as well" Grevious continued. The doors opened from behind them as Dooku appeared. Obi-wan shot a smug look towards his foe. It had been so long, so long that he wanted to extract revenge from Dooku. Finally he was going to get a shot at it.

"Obi-wan, Im suprised at you, truely, not many can go to the dark side and come back..." Dooku said sauntering down to them.

"I had a little help..." Obi-wan retorted, pure disgust was apparent in his tone.

"I would only assume, but i know one thing that you would love, another chance to kill me, revenge right? the dark side is still with you, i can sense it, you may act as if you are on the light side, but you really never turned, you havent been able to find peace" Dooku smiled walking to face Obi-wan face to face.

"Your right...there is only one way to bring peace to myself..." Obi-wan said then jumped up high, using the force. He flipped around to the back of Grevious and Dooku, and pulled one of Greviouss' lightsabers away from him, since they had taken his own.

Obi-wan ignited the lightsaber which happen to be green, and got into a fighting stances staring cold and deadly at Count Dooku. Dooku grinned igniting his crimson red lightsaber in response to Obi-wans' move. Grevious just stepped back, thinking it was best if the two former jedi were left alone to fight out their differences.

"You think you can beat me this time?" Dooku asked.

"I Know i can beat you this time, Dooku" Obi-wan spat back charging at him, releasing his hold on his dark emotions. They filled his every attack as Dooku was on the defensive side the whole time.

After a few moments of pure defensive moves on Dookus' part, he realized he wouldnt be able to contain this beast which was Obi-wan. He wouldnt be able to win, but he still fought on tiring quickly. Obi-wan finally severed Dookus' hands at the wrists making Dooku buckle his knees and fall into the ground, he looked at Obi-wan in fear as, he was about to die.

"Forgive me..." Dooku pleaded.

"Never!" Obi-wan snarled finishing him off by chopping his head clear off, as Dookus' body fell flat and limply onto the ground.

"Grevious!" Obi-wan roared, jerking his head sharply towards Grevious, who was in the corner. Grevious did not answer.

"Take Us to Darth Sidious...NOW!" Obi-wan ordered. General Grevious complied for the moment. It was in there plan anyways to have Obi-wan taken to Sidious as soon as he was found.


	19. True Feelings

**Authors' Note: yea its been awhile...lol ill try and finish it up nows...**

**lil-kenobi-greenleaf: o no probs, glad you like it**

**Rwana-Lai Xishu: thank you**

**Leela74: thanks**

**Padme17: yes its building up to the final fight**

**Piper-halliwell2: thanks **

**Chapter 19: True Feelings**

Garen and Anakin had been safe so far in relocating the base to Adari. Garen was totally focused on their mission, though he couldnt help notice the fact that Anakin had been distant. Garen knew he was thinking about Obi-wan. Garen realized how hard this would be on him. He knew that Obi-wan had slim chance of actually making out of this alive, but Garen also knew this was the only way Obi-wan would be able to find true peace. Garen knew he could offer no words of comfort to Anakin, there was nothing to say.

"This is what Obi-wan wanted, You must understand this" Garen spoke.

"But why alone, I dont think he can do it on his own. I know he had improved immensely since i last sparred with him, but still, as much as he told me about Darth Sidious, it seems he is unbeatable! Obi-wan is going to die, and You wont do anything about it!" Anakin hissed. He was angry at Garen for going along with Obi-wans' plan so easily.

"You dont understand Anakin! He wanted this. If he doesnt do this he will never be at peace. He has to confront his past, his former master. Even if it kills him, he will be at peace though. Dont you want him to be at peace!" Garen said.

"But I dont want him to die...when he left 4 years ago, I was lost, he is like a brother to me! A Brother! We had so many years together, such a bond, and now hes going to die! Please lets go help him, i dont think i could take him dieing, just after i had just found him again! Please" Anakin begged for them to go back to help Obi-wan.

"No, I have strict orders, I am not going against Obi-wan, I want him to live just as much as you, but please understand he wants peace within himself, hell i want him to find peace too, and this is the only option!" Garen tried to make Anakin understand, though he found it extremely hard.

Whilst they were talking they slipped up in a mistake. Some battle cruisers found them.

"Surrender now!" The commander of the other ship commed into the transport.

"Sith!" Garen hissed in frustration, there were too many battle cruisers around them to let them fight through it. They were caught.

"We surrender" Anakin said calmly into the comlink, this was slightly what he had wanted. They would be escorted back to Corusant where the Supreme Chancellor was, and where Obi-wan would undoubtfully end up.

"I guess you get your wish..." Garen mumbled angerly. As the battle cruisers herded them back to the core of the galaxy, the planet of Corusant.

Once they reached Corusant, Anakin quietly and quickly slipped out of the grips of battle crusiers' control. Garen followed just to watch over him, make sure he didnt do anything stupid. Anakin moved his way up to the Supreme Chancellors' room, Garen caught up with him, trying to restrain Anakin. Anakin stormed through the doors. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was there, and Obi-wan as well. Much to Anakin's suprise General Grevious was there was well.

"Looks like you have some back up, there Obi-wan" Palpatine smiled wickedly looking past Obi-wan who was glaring at him from his desk, looking past him to see Anakin, who looked furious, and also Garen who had stood behind him.

"Garen! Cant you follow my orders!" Obi-wan whiped around quickly, his eyes were on fire with anger, rage, and hatred.

"Sorry Obi-wan...Anakin was the one behind this" Garen told him.

"Stay Out Of This Both of You!" Obi-wan shouted with rage, then he turned back to the sith lord.

"Now 'master' its time for your demise!" Obi-wan hissed, drawing his lightsaber, instantly it exploted into a long blue glowing blade.

"See the Dark side is still rooted deeply in you" The sith lord smiled wickedly standing up, withdrawing his red saber. The two circled the desk, Obi-wan glaring coldly into the sith lords' eyes. And Darht Sidious just staring at Obi-wan.

"You will not lure me in again!" Obi-wan shouted lunging at him, in a furious attack.


	20. Showdown

**Authors' Note: YES final chapter woot...**

**Leela74: thanks man**

**Piper Halliwell2: thanks**

**Lil-kenobi-greenleaf: wwell heres the final chapter for yea **

**Chapter 20: Showdown**

"You will Not lure me in again!" Obi-wan shouted lunging at Darth Sidious, in a furious attack. Darth sidious parried him taking the defensive side as Obi-wan surged on attacking him with everything he had. After a few moments Sidious was able to draw Obi-wan into a locked stalemate with their lightsabers.

"Your feelings are darker then ever Obi-wan, youll never be able to return to the light side, stop this nonsense" Sidious tried to poison his mind to stop him to fight.

"You lied to me! You promised to rid me of that feeling! You only made it worse!" Obi-wan breaking the locked lightsabers and swinging furiously at Sidious again. Sidious missed the swipe and fired a series of force lightning attacks at Obi-wan. Obi-wan held his lightsaber firmly infront of him as the force lightning hit his lightsaber. He managed to let the lightsaber absorb it. Sidious continued with his force lightning attacks hoping to break through Obi-wans' defenses. He pushed so much energy into it his face started to deform along with the rest of his body. Obi-wan remained firm, though a very small part of him ached for his former sith master, and how he was suffering.

'no he deserves to suffer!' Obi-wan argued with himself keeping his firm opposition. Sidious finally gave up, having no more energy to continue the attack. He stumbled backwards into a corner and slumped down staring almost fearfully at Obi-wan. Obi-wan advanced pointing his lightsaber at Sidious's neck.

"Obi-wan, you think by killing me youll find peace! you will never be at peace my apprentice!" Sidious made a last ditch effort at Obi-wans' psyche.

"Your wrong.." Obi-wan hissed in a low tone then with one swift movement he dug his lightsaber straight threw Sidious's chest, killing him instantly.

Obi-wan stared at Sidious's body for awhile, frozen slightly, not budging an inch.

"Obi-wan!" Anakin made his way over to him. He had been restrained from helping Obi-wan, he just had to sit by and watch the whole ordeal. It was amazingly frightening. Such evil had filtered through the room. Garen followed closely. They looked apon the not moving Obi-wan. He was deathly still, just staring at the body of the dark lord. Obi-wan hadnt even heard their calls, they thought at least.

"Obi-wan" Anakin said resting his hand on Obi-wans' shoulder. Nothing happened, Obi-wan didnt budge, flinched, he did nothing. He seemed to be gone, mentallly. Anakin prodded him some, worried almost. This was odd. Garen said hed be at peace after doing this, but now he was...he was...Anakin didnt even know. He was like gone. Anakin continued to shake him gently, trying to arrouse him back into reality, but nothing happened. He just stared blankly at the body infront of him.\

"Whats going on here!" Mace Windu bursted through the doors. His eyes scanned the room, he saw Anakin, and the two former jedi that were thought to be dead. He stared in shock as his eyes fell apon the dead deformed Supreme Chancellor, he hadnt realized that he was the dark lord yet. Though he had his own suspicions, but he had no hard core proof.

"Master Windu...let me explain everything" Garen moved too him, he made a quick glance to Anakin who was trying to bring Obi-wan back to reality but wasnt having any luck at all.

"You better start talking Garen..." Mace said simply. Garen nodded then proceded to explain everything, meaning everything that happened since Obi-wan had left. mace just listened intentively.

"Obi-wan please..." Anakin continued to prod him but was having no luck.

"Im finally at peace..." Obi-wan said then he closed his eyes and promptly collapsed into a heap on the floor.

"Obi-wan!" Anakin said in a worried tone, falling down to his knees pulling Obi-wan into his arms. His presenses was gone. He was dead. Anakin didnt want to believe it at first but it was true. Obi-wan was dead.

"no...Obi-wan...no...please...i need you..." Anakin sobbed holding his former masters' body in his arms.

Garen had just finished explaining the whole thing to Mace Windu when Obi-wan had died. Garen knew this would happen, Obi-wan was living on a loan. The loan which he had repayed, and now it had been his time to go, after his task had been completely. Garen knew this would be hard on Anakin, he walked slowly up to Anakin and placed a comforting hand on the younger mans' shoulder.

"Im sorry..." Garen said, that was all he could say.

"I hope...he found peace..." Anakin sniffed, still slightly cradling obi-wans' body in his arms.

"He did..." Garen said quietly.

"He brought peace to the galaxy..." Mace interupted them walking towards him, looking at the dark lords' body then to Obi-wans'.

**THE END**

**Ending Note: alright slightly sad and happy ending at the same time...but i figured most of you would think Obi-wan was going to die at the end anyways...**


End file.
